


STV:  Conversations

by bearblue



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: A series of conversations on board Voyager. Most of them between Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres





	STV:  Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from 2007. It is not actually new in any sense. But I was recently made aware of how ephemeral my website is, so... time to archive the work someplace. Might as well be here, right? Everyone has been recommending it. :)

 

Star Trek: Voyager - Conversations

 

Voq_Je_Bang Challenge Fic: For the Love of Tom  
Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager

Pairing: B'Elanna Torres/ Seven of Nine

Rating: NC17 to be on the safe side, but I think most could be read at work if you felt like it.

Disclaimer: Jungian consciousness yes. Fiscal ownership no. Storytelling tradition yes. Television rights no. 

Archive: Yes, with permission please ( [bearblue1@yahoo.com](mailto:bearblue1@yahoo.com) )

  


Caution: This fiction uses a word which some may find offensive. I still think it works. It's not canon, but then, I believe in characters who grow. YMMV.  
  
**Conversations**

  


by Katrina

  
"Tom, I was wondering..."  
  
"It wouldn't work. I'm sorry, B'Elanna. You see, Harry and I..."  
  
"Oh.. Oh, right. Uhm. Wow. That explains..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, it's not that you're not an attractive woman, B'Elanna.  
And, they said it might save your life, given the blood fever and all.  
But..."  
  
"No. No. I understand. Thanks for... letting me down gently."  
  
"You're my friend. I wouldn't want to lose that."  
  
"Right. No worries there."  
  
"Well, see you later then."  
  
"See you."  
  
==^==  
  
"Seven, what the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy."  
  
"I was not aware you were in this Jeffries Tube, Lieutenant Torres.  
I will come back later."  
  
"Wait. You haven't answered my question."  
  
"The Doctor has instructed me to find hobbies. He suggested singing. I  
needed to make an adjustment to a power coupling and thought I might  
do both at the same time."  
  
"You came down here to sing."  
  
"And to make a modification, yes."  
  
"You sing."  
  
"I understand it is a somewhat common human pursuit. I have found  
that music has intriguing qualities."  
  
"Have you heard the one about the Sailor and the Penguin?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I was joking and I suppose warning you. There are all types of songs  
Seven. Just be careful what you pick for an audience."  
  
"Thank you for... caring, Lieutenant Torres."  
  
"Go make your adjustment Seven. I have work to do."  
  
==^==  
  
"Lieutenant Torres, I have come to apologize."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"I bit you."  
  
"I told you. It was nothing. It wasn't you..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Forget about it. I thought Borg didn't feel guilt. Look. Just...  
don't bother me with this."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
==^==  
  
"Lieutenant Torres."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why are you carrying a Bat'Leth?"  
  
"I'm going to the Holodeck to participate in a Holonovel."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look. It can be a multiplayer. Do you want to come?"  
  
"I do not have a Bat'Leth."  
  
"It's a Holodeck Seven. I think that I can whip one up for you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Look, do you want to come or not?"  
  
"I would like to join you, Lieutenant."  
  
==^==  
  
"Oh hell, Seven, why did you do it?"  
  
"He was aiming for you. I could not let the blaster shot strike you."  
  
"Oh Damn it. You just... don't move. Don't you dare move."  
  
"I am not going any where, Lieutenant."  
  
"B'Elanna. You just ... saved my life. Call me B'Elanna."  
  
"B'Elanna. Could you please hurry and call sick bay?"  
  
"Right. We can do that. We have a ship. Damn it. No more jumping in  
front of Blasters, you hear me Seven."  
  
==^==  
  
"B'Elanna, would you consider..."  
  
"Yes. Whatever it is. Yes."  
  
"You don't know what I was going to ask."  
  
"What were you going to ask?"  
  
"Would you accompany me to the ship's function. I understand it is  
traditional to take someone that one cares about to such an event."  
  
"You care about me."  
  
"Yes. Very much."  
  
"Then, I repeat. Yes. Whatever it is. Yes."  
  
==^==  
  
"B'Elanna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have been investigating the mating practices of..."  
  
"What do you want to try now, Seven?"  
  
"Well, it has been four hours since we last kissed. And we haven't  
ever fornicated. I was ..."  
  
"Oh Kahless. Seven... come here, love. Just kiss me. Right now."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh. Wow. You sure learn fast. That was a very nice kiss. Now, my  
lovely Borg, see that bed. We're going over there, where I am going to  
demonstrate to you fornication 101. which hereafter shall be called  
'lovemaking.' Well, and maybe a few other things, once we get started.  
But still, does that sound like a good plan?"  
  
"Yes, B'Elanna. I believe it sounds like a very good plan."  
  
"Good."  
  
End 

  


[Back](http://www.bearblue.com/library/fanfiction/stvoyagerfanfiction/b7/conversations.html#back1)

  


[Turbolift Tales](http://www.bearblue.com/library/fanfiction/stvoyagerfanfiction/b7/turbolifttales1.html) | [Words](http://www.bearblue.com/library/fanfiction/stvoyagerfanfiction/b7/words1.html)


End file.
